Snowy Fears
by Lost-Remembrance
Summary: Outside he would freeze, but inside he would die...
1. 00: Introduction

Snowy Fears

Disclaimer: I don't own any Gundam wing character or the plot for this story. I have based it off of a story called 'The Snow' by Caroline B. Cooney. It's not going to be the same plot exactly, but I am going to make it close to it, though I haven't read the whole story series yet. I'll try my best!

Chapter One:

"Heero, The Preventers are very thankful for your work, but I hope that you will understand my decision. No one is to know of this and you are to act as a normal teenager would."

'Normal? What was she talking about?'

She took a deep breath. "You've never been in a school before, unless undercover," It was true, he had been trained as a soldier since the day he was born. They gave him academics though, all the way up past college level in the base he was trained at. They wouldn't make an idiot the perfect soldier, would they?

'What is she getting at?'

"I've made the decision as your superior to send you off to a small school off the coast of Maine." She commanded. "We are going to make sure that you don't bring any weapons what-so-ever due to the fact you are to go there as a normal teenager. You'll be placed by your age, sixteen, into grade eleven."

He stared at her. "What?" He hissed at her coldly.

"It's for your own good, you need to act like a normal teenager and try to loosen up. No one will know of this." She told him, "Think of it as a mission of some sort."

"Are you kidding me?!" He punched the desk angrily. "What the hell gives you the right to ship me off somewhere?!" If words could kill, she would be dead by now.

"Heero, this is for your own good." She told him calmly. This was the first time she had seen him show really any emotion, even if it was anger. At least they were getting somewhere with him...

"Bull!" He retorted. "You know damn well I don't need to go to some crappy school out somewhere!" He hissed with venom. "I'm probably smarter than anyone with a degree from college."

"Heero, you need to live like a teenager. Your youth was stripped from—"

"I don't want to hear it." He turned sharply as Une looked at the dent in her desk that was about an inch or two deep from where he hit it. He sharply opened the door as the other Gundam pilots rounded the corner, slamming it closed in her face.

Trowa raised an eyebrow at this as Heero stalked past them, tension could be felt rising off him in waves just as his anger which he had a hard time controlling now.

"Who the hell does she think she is?" He muttered, Wufei hearing this and gaping slightly.

"Hey Heero!" Duo said cheerfully, trying to lighten up the mood.

Heero continued walked right by them with a look on his face that said 'don't mess with me.'

"Hey, Heero!" Duo said a little slower and louder this time around, grabbing the pilot of the Wing gundam's shoulder lightly.

Heero didn't turn around and the others slowly edged away from him as if he was on fire, almost like a bomb ready to explode. "Don't. Touch. Me." He hissed coldly to the God of Death.

He walked off, his anger slowly ebbing away as he was reminded that he could do nothing about the situation.

The other pilots regained their composure and walked into the room, seeing Lady Une behind her cheery self-mask, hiding what had happened between her and Heero.

Trowa and Wufei eyed the indent in her desk. Only one person other than them would be able to do something like that.

He sat in his dorm, the one he shared with Trowa. It was better than getting stuck with Duo. He wouldn't leave him alone, and right now, he needed peace and quiet.

He lay heavily on the bed, face in the pillow everything flashed back about the "important" meeting. She was sending him away like an animal, to be trained, again.

"Agh!" He shouted into his pillow with anger. The door silently opened without his knowledge. "Dammit!" He yelled, punching the bed so hard it made his knuckles hurt a bit.

Trowa stared at him. 'This isn't like him at all. What did Une say to him?' He wondered, not letting his presence be known with that encounter as he silently left Heero alone.

Silently he walked down the hall, the clicks of his shoes sharply echoing on the shiny tile. He looked at the floor, memorizing where he was going and he could even sleep and walk there. Not that he wanted too, his mind was elsewhere currently.

He kept thinking about what had happened:

_Trowa was beat. The day was so young, but he was already dead. Maybe lack of sleep from last night?_

_He silently opened the door as always, not expecting to see Heero there, lying on the bed with his head in the pillow._

_He looked really upset and he knew it must have had something to do with what Une told him, whatever that might be. He learned to trust his soldier sense, making him and Heero more alike. They were both born as soldiers it seemed and were very talented in the harsh art of war._

_He seemed really pissed as he punched the bed and he decided that he needed to be alone to sort out his thoughts. 'What is wrong with him?' He remembered asking himself._

He was brought back from his thoughts as he was nearing his destinations, the angry shouts of Wufei yelling at Duo, who was gleefully shouting back at the insane Chinese pilot of the Shenlong Gundam, or Nataku as he called it.

He walked into the lounge room and met the other pilots eating their meals in their own private room. "Something is wrong with Heero." Trowa told them.

"Maybe he's just having a bad day." Duo said and took another bite out of his sandwich.

He didn't buy it. "Duo, I'm being serious."

"So was I!" Duo shouted back at him.

"I don't think Heero really has bad days, Duo." Quatre said calmly, agreeing with Trowa something indeed was wrong.

"Maybe we should go and see Une about all this." Wufei suggested.

"All right then!" Duo said cheerfully, getting a peeved look from Wufei. They left their unfinished lunches and went to go see their superior.

Walking down the halls, they stopped at an elegant door and heard murmured voices.

"It's for your own good," That was Lady Une's voice, the other pilots listened closely.

"Yeah, right..." Anyone could tell he was exaggerating the word 'right'. There was shuffling and the door opened, Heero once again wearing his emotionless mask.

He was wearing a white buttoned up shirt with the first two buttons undone and light blue jeans. The odd thing was he wasn't wearing his Preventers jacket that told he worked for the organization, or had even a name badge wrapped around his neck or pinned somewhere to his clothes. He looked almost like a normal teenager.

"Hey Heero!" Duo said merrily, hoping he was in a better mood.

Heero glanced at Duo out of the corner of his deep prussain eyes, not saying anything at all.

They walked into the room and looked at Lady Une who was surprised to see them. They saw, on the desk, a silver gun with other weapons, a badge with a photo ID and a jacket for the Preventers.

"Hey---"Duo was about to say before Une quickly swiped all the stuff off the desk and locked it into a drawer along with a folder in blue.

"Good Morning," Une said pleasantly.

"What's wrong with Heero?" Trowa said, getting straight to the point bluntly.

"What?" Lady Une asked dumbly. "Nothing is wrong with him."

"Why is he acting so strange today?" Quatre questioned, almost to himself it seemed.

"Well," Everyone looked at Lady Une. "I'm not quite sure I understand all this, Heero seems perfectly fine to me today. He's probably annoyed at someone if he's acting weird. Duo," Duo looked at him. "Did you do anything to his laptop or anything?"

"No—"Duo seemed to think for a moment. "I did make him eat one of the cafeteria's burgers and he wasn't feeling so good since I put green food dye in it." The others sweat-dropped.

"Well, that solves this mystery. Duo Maxwell has done it again." Wufei said with a temper to the brunet baka and his never-ending tricks on the Wing pilot.

Duo grinned wickedly at this comment.

A Day, which seemed an eternity, later:

There they were, sitting at the table silently, sometimes murmuring a few words.

They were sitting in the cafeteria when they noticed they had barely seen Heero as it was, even Trowa who was his roommate.

Through the glass windows they caught the familiar image of Heero walking towards the door with a large duffel bag and Une was rushing after him. He was dressed almost exactly the same except for the jean jacket he now wore.

Heero turned around when Une came rushing up to him. She said some words.

"Please don't hate me." She told him silently, the Gundam boys read the movements of her mouth, being so talented and all.

"..." Heero said nothing but stiffened when she drew him into a hug. She let go of him, letting him walk away without another word as a driver in a back tuxedo with sunglasses opened the door and escorted him to a SUV nearby.

"What was that all about?" Duo questioned, trusting his instinct that something was wrong and it had nothing to do with his little prank.

He had reached his destination, the driver stopping to buy him a think black sky jacket and other winter supplies he would need for the cold weather of Maine in the winter times of January and February.

He saw a teenager, thirteen no doubt rushing up to the house where he was boarding and a little girl, probably in the sixth grade rush up too. The smaller girl had long flaming red hair that was tied into two braids. The other one had multicolored hair, gold silver and brunet.

Heero turned and saw someone was in front of him. He stepped back in surprise but slipped on the ice, the figure grabbing his hand from falling. The driver took out his duffel bag and gave it to him, waving to him before setting off.

"Une'll send you money through the bank for supplies and rent!" He yelled and backed out from the tip of the cliff where the inn was located on.

Heero was able to get some traction on his feet again, and the two children were slowing down. The person who caught him, a woman had a bright face on, but her eyes seemed to twinkle shallow as something was hidden under them, something else.

"Thank you." He mumbled, the woman's hand still clasping his. The older woman noticed this and let go, looking at the handsome boy with a smile.

"I suppose that you are Heero?" She said sweetly. The thirteen-year-old stopped a little farther away with a scared, almost sickened look in her eyes.

"Yeah, are you Mrs. Shevvington?" He asked, getting a nod from the woman.

"Say hello, girls." Mrs. Shevvington ordered the two girls to introduce themselves.

"Um—"Dolly, the younger girl with the red hair asked Mrs. Shevvington. "Can we go inside and do that?" She asked.

"Of course," Mrs. Shevvington smiled at this and escorted Heero inside with the girls following, the older girl hiding a scowl.

They went inside to the kitchen where Mrs. Shevvington started making some hot chocolate for them.

"Hi!" The smaller girl said as Heero let a small smile slip, so as not to scare her. He might as well act normal here, if that was possible. "I'm Dolly."

"I'm Heero Yuy, it's a pleasure." He said politely to her and the other girl who had yet to give him her name.

Her eyes fell on him, and she hid a blush creeping onto her cheeks. 'He's better than Blake!' She thought about Blake, Anya's boyfriend ho had been sent away to boarding school after he "fell" off the cliffs.

"I'm Chrissie." Chrissie told Heero.

"Hi," He said to her with a slight smile. Someone appeared in the doorway, wearing what looked like maid's clothes.

"That's Anya!" Dolly said with excitement. "So why are you here? Are you visiting?"

"No, I'm going to be boarding here for school." The hot chocolate was done and Chrissie took into account how Mrs. Shevvington put more coca into Heero's cup.

"You're boarding here?" Chrissie asked with a dreaded fear growing in her. 'They are going to destroy him too!'

"Christina, you shouldn't act like that!" She cocked her head a bit and Chrissie caught a glint of something in her eye. "I will trust you too be able to show Heero around and Anya should join school again to show him around, it would do both him and her good."

'Anya? Join school again? They were definitely after him!' Wait, but he wasn't an island child, so maybe he could escape for this madness!

"Anya, come meet our new guest here." Mrs. Shevvington replied slowly. Anya came up to him from where she set the tray of tea.

"Hell, nice to meet you." Heero thought of how she sounded broken. She outstretched her hand as if wanting him to shake her hand.

"Nice to meet you too." He clasped her hand and she shook it once or twice before letting go. She was so cold.

He saw her shiver and he realized he hadn't taken off his coat yet. He removed it, wearing a white button up shirt and a jean jacket with light blue jeans.

Chrissie felt flushed with this and Mrs. Shevvington raised an eyebrow. He draped his coat over her shoulders and she blinked at the warmth the coat gave off.

"W-What?" Anya questioned, looking at the coat in surprise.

"You were shivering, don't you have a heater in here?" He questioned her.

Anya looked at him, speechless. Mrs. Shevvington took this moment to speak. "Heero, I think it would be wise if we were to get your room ready." She smiled.

"All right, when do I start school?" He asked, grabbing his black duffel back with ease as he hoisted it up to his shoulder.

"Tomorrow," She said kindly and led him off to one of the seven guestrooms that were never occupied. 'That Lady Une or whatever said he was to have the best room in the house and she would check up on him every two months or so to see his grades and status.'

"Thank you." He said, putting his duffel bag softly on the ground.

"Tea is down stairs if you want to have some with Chrissie and Anya, my husband and I have to take Dolly out shopping for some new clothing." She left the room with a sweet smile, as she and Dolly went out the door to meet Mr. Shevvington at the school, seeing as he was a principal and only had a certain amount of time to take off from work.

Heero went down the stairs and found Anya with a blank look on her face, still wearing his coat, which she gripped tightly around her. Chrissie was looking downcast and deep in thought as he pulled up a chair, surprising them both.

"O-Oh! We didn't hear you come down the stairs." Chrissie exclaimed, usually they creak a lot!

"Sorry, I'm not used to—er—making a lot of sound." He said looking down at the wooden table.

"I'm sorry if I'm trying to pry, but why are you here?" Chrissie questioned. "If I had the choice and wasn't here to finish school because I'm an island girl, I would be elsewhere."

"I don't really have a choice." Heero mumbled a little down hearted at this.

"What?" Heero was still staring at the table, wearing his expressionless mask he had grown accustomed too.

Then she heard it, a giggle of a maniac coming from the cellar. Her head didn't jerk up, but she knew she heard it. She couldn't let Heero think she was yarning (lying).

Heero's head jerked up, but Anya hadn't even seemed to hear that laugh. "Did you hear that?" He questioned, not questioning his excellent hearing.

"What?!" Chrissie questioned with surprise, him taking it the wrong way.

"That laugh, didn't you hear it?" He asked suspiciously.

"Y-Yes..." Chrissie said, still in a state of shock that she wasn't the only one who heard it. He's more stronger than he looks to be.

"It came from the cellar." Heero hissed coldly. Chrissie was surprised how he was taking this. "Where do you keep the flashlights?"

"I'm coming too." Chrissie spoke with determination, grabbing a flashlight from a shelf and opening the door.

"Stay behind me." Heero said in an emotionless voice and Chrissie nodded, they walked down the stairs, Heero ending up carrying her so as not to make a sound. He was silent as he carried her down the once creaking stairs.

"There's a draft on my ankles." They heard Anya mutter softly from up the stairs. Anya kept muttering: "A draft. A draft. "A draft..." She got up and shut the cellar door, locking it tight.

Soon, the light switch on top of the stairs was slowly fading as Chrissie fought the urge to rush back up the stairs, despite Heero being there to protect her.

The giggle came again, laughing at her fear as it seemed to move closer. The lights went out to the flashlight and soon the light bulb itself was dimming. It was more like fog right now.

They stopped moving and they heard a solid footstep. They knew it wasn't there own, so someone else was in there with them.

Heero's eyes adjusted to the dark and he saw a silhouette with another shadow in it's hand.

A gun. And it was pointed at them.

Heero's eyes widened as he moved Chrissie out of the way of the bullet. He couldn't have her die yet, she was still so young, being only thirteen!

Chrissie let out a surprised yelp as Heero shoved her out of the way and shielded her with his body.

A shot rang and Chrissie let out a scream and Heero felt something warm course down his arm and then another shot fired. Something trickled down his leg. Another shot fired, but it shattered the light, and he felt a knife slash at his stomach as he fell to his knees.

Chrissie was behind him, stumbling around to see or do anything after hearing the bullets, trying to find Heero.

The shadow was about to bend down and do something when footsteps sounded in the kitchen and the door opened.

Heero weakly made it to his feet and dragged Chrissie up the stairs and onto the last step, leaning against the wall.

She felt something wet stick to her clothing, but ignored it, not hearing the labored breaths of her newfound friend. Something clattered to the floor but she didn't pay any heed to it.

Something was wet on her back from Heero's body. She figured it must have been the seawater. 'After all,' She reasoned with herself. 'These caves can lead to the cove.'

The clock on her digital watch ticked off the time. Seconds that seemed like hours passed as they sat there, waiting for Anya to open the door, sometimes shouting for her.

Sleep took their world as Heero did his best to stop his blood from running even more. That bowie knife cut him deep, and he swore he would make the cowardly bastard who did this pay dearly.


	2. 01: Just Think of it Like a Mission

Chapter 01: "Just think of it like a Mission"

The other pilots regained their composure and walked into the room, seeing Lady Une behind her cheery self-mask, hiding what had happened between her and Heero.

Trowa and Wufei eyed the indent in her desk. Only one person other than them would be able to do something like that.

He sat in his dorm, the one he shared with Trowa. It was better than getting stuck with Duo. He wouldn't leave him alone, and right now, he needed peace and quiet.

He lay heavily on the bed, face in the pillow everything flashed back about the "important" meeting. She was sending him away like an animal, to be trained, again.

"Agh!" He shouted into his pillow with anger. The door silently opened without his knowledge.

"Damnit!" He yelled, punching the bed so hard it made his knuckles hurt a bit. Then he decided to slam his head into the pillow numerous times, trying to make himself hurt so he could be distracted by the situation at hand.

Trowa stared at him. 'This isn't like him at all. What did Une say to him?' He wondered, not letting his presence be known with that encounter as he silently left Heero alone, the pilot still hitting his head down into the pillow with such force Trowa wondered if he was **trying** to break his neck and spinal cord.

Silently he walked down the hall, the clicks of his shoes sharply echoing on the shiny tile. He looked at the floor, memorizing where he was going and he could even sleep and walk there.

Not that he wanted too, his mind was elsewhere currently.

He kept thinking about what had happened:

_Trowa was beat. The day was so young, but he was already dead. Maybe lack of sleep from last night?_

_He silently opened the door as always, not expecting to see Heero there, lying on the bed with his head in the pillow._

_He looked really upset and he knew it must have had something to do with what Une told him, whatever that might be. He learned to trust his soldier sense, making him and Heero more alike. _

_They were both born as soldiers it seemed and were very talented in the harsh art of war._

_He seemed really pissed as he punched the bed and he decided that he needed to be alone to sort out his thoughts. 'What is wrong with him?' He remembered asking himself._

He was brought back from his thoughts as he was nearing his destinations, the angry shouts of

Wufei yelling at Duo, who was gleefully shouting back at the insane Chinese pilot of the Shenlong Gundam, or Nataku as he called it.

He walked into the lounge room and met the other pilots eating their meals in their own private room. "Something is wrong with Heero." Trowa told them.

"Maybe he's just having a bad day." Duo said and took another bite out of his sandwich.

He didn't buy it. "Duo, I'm being serious."

"So was I!" Duo shouted back at him.

"I don't think Heero really has bad days, Duo." Quatre said calmly, agreeing with Trowa something indeed was wrong.

"Maybe we should go and see Une about all this." Wufei suggested.

"All right then!" Duo said cheerfully, getting a peeved look from Wufei. They left their unfinished lunches and went to go see their superior.

Walking down the halls, they stopped at an elegant door and heard murmured voices.

"It's for your own good," That was Lady Une's voice, the other pilots listened closely.

"Yeah, right..." Anyone could tell he was exaggerating the word 'right'. There was shuffling and the door opened, Heero once again wearing his emotionless mask.

He was wearing a white buttoned up shirt with the first two buttons undone and light blue jeans. The odd thing was he wasn't wearing his Preventers jacket that told he worked for the organization, or had even a name badge wrapped around his neck or pinned somewhere to his clothes. He looked almost like a normal teenager.

"Hey Heero!" Duo said merrily, hoping he was in a better mood.

Heero glanced at Duo out of the corner of his deep prussain eyes, not saying anything at all.

They walked into the room and looked at Lady Une who was surprised to see them. They saw, on the desk, a silver gun with other weapons, a badge with a photo ID and a jacket for the Preventers organization.

'What the hell?! Is Heero quitting?!' His mind thought frantically. "Hey---"Duo was about to say before Une quickly swiped all the stuff off the desk and locked it into a drawer along with a folder in blue.

"Good Morning," Une said pleasantly, ignoring the looks on their faces as she swiftly locked the drawer containing Heero's "mission" and his items.

TBC

Author's note: I hope that everyone liked this chapter! Red Tail


	3. 02: A New Mystery

Chapter 02: A New Mystery

"What's wrong with Heero?" Trowa said, getting straight to the point bluntly.

"What?" Lady Une asked dumbly. "Nothing is wrong with him."

"Why is he acting so strange today?" Quatre questioned, almost to himself it seemed.

"Well," Everyone looked at Lady Une. "I'm not quite sure I understand all this, Heero seems perfectly fine to me today. He's probably annoyed at someone if he's acting weird. Duo," Duo looked at him. "Did you do anything to his laptop or anything?"

"No—"Duo seemed to think for a moment. "I did make him eat one of the cafeteria's burgers and he wasn't feeling so good since I put green food dye in it." The others sweat-dropped.

"Well, that solves this mystery. Duo Maxwell has done it again." Wufei said with a temper to the brunet baka and his never-ending tricks on the Wing pilot.

Duo grinned wickedly at this comment.

-

A Day, which seemed an eternity, later:

There they were, sitting at the table silently, sometimes murmuring a few words.

They were sitting in the cafeteria when they noticed they had barely seen Heero as it was, even Trowa who was his roommate.

Through the glass windows they caught the familiar image of Heero walking towards the door with a large duffel bag and Une was rushing after him. He was dressed almost exactly the same except for the jean jacket he now wore.

Heero turned around when Une came rushing up to him. She said some words.

"Please don't hate me." She told him silently, the Gundam boys read the movements of her mouth, being so talented and all.

"..." Heero said nothing but stiffened when she drew him into a hug. She let go of him, letting him walk away without another word as a driver in a back tuxedo with sunglasses opened the door and escorted him to a SUV nearby.

"What was that all about?" Duo questioned, trusting his instinct that something was wrong and it had nothing to do with his little prank.

He had reached his destination, the driver stopping to buy him a think black sky jacket and other winter supplies he would need for the cold weather of Maine in the winter times of January and February.

He saw a teenager, thirteen no doubt rushing up to the house where he was boarding and a little girl, probably in the sixth grade rush up too. The smaller girl had long flaming red hair that was tied into two braids. The other one had multicolored hair, gold, silver and brunet.

Heero turned and saw someone was in front of him. He stepped back in surprise but slipped on the ice, the figure grabbing his hand from falling. The driver took out his duffel bag and gave it to him, waving to him before setting off quickly, ready to leave to cold weather.

"Une'll send you money through the bank for supplies and rent!" He yelled and backed out from the tip of the cliff where the inn was located on.

Heero was able to get some traction on his feet again, and the two children were slowing down. The person who caught him, a woman had a bright face on, but her eyes seemed to twinkle shallow as something was hidden under them, something else.

"Thank you." He mumbled, the woman's hand still clasping his. The older woman noticed this and let go, looking at the handsome boy with a smile.

"I suppose that you are Heero?" She said sweetly. The thirteen-year-old stopped a little farther away with a scared, almost sickened look in her eyes.

"Yeah, are you Mrs. Shevvington?" He asked, getting a nod from the woman.

"Say hello, girls." Mrs. Shevvington ordered the two girls to introduce themselves.

"Um—"Dolly, the younger girl with the red hair asked Mrs. Shevvington. "Can we go inside and do that?" She asked.

"Of course," Mrs. Shevvington smiled at this and escorted Heero inside with the girls following, the older girl hiding a scowl.

They went inside to the kitchen where Mrs. Shevvington started making some hot chocolate for them.

"Hi!" The smaller girl said as Heero let a small smile slip, so as not to scare her. He might as well act normal here, if that was possible. "I'm Dolly."

"I'm Heero Yuy, it's a pleasure." He said politely to her and the other girl who had yet to give him her name.

Her eyes fell on him, and she hid a blush creeping onto her cheeks. 'He's better than Blake!' She thought about Blake, Anya's boyfriend ho had been sent away to boarding school after he "fell" off the cliffs.

"I'm Chrissie." Chrissie told Heero.

"Hi," He said to her with a slight smile. Someone appeared in the doorway, wearing what looked like maid's clothes.

"That's Anya!" Dolly said with excitement. "So why are you here? Are you visiting?"

"No, I'm going to be boarding here for school." The hot chocolate was done and Chrissie took into account how Mrs. Shevvington put more coca into Heero's cup.

"You're boarding here?" Chrissie asked with a dreaded fear growing in her.


	4. 03:Shadow Games

Chapter 03: Shadow Games

'They are going to get him too, like Blake and everyone before him!'

"Christina, you shouldn't act like that!" She cocked her head a bit and Chrissie caught a glint of something in her eye. "I will trust you too be able to show Heero around and Anya should join school again to show him around, it would do both him and her good."

'Anya? Join school again? They were definitely after him!' Wait, but he wasn't an island child, so maybe he could escape for this madness!

"Anya, come meet our new guest here." Mrs. Shevvington replied slowly. Anya came up to him from where she set the tray of tea.

"Hello, nice to meet you." Heero thought of how she sounded broken. She outstretched her hand as if wanting him to shake her hand.

"Nice to meet you too." He clasped her hand and she shook it once or twice before letting go. She was so cold.

He saw her shiver and he realized he hadn't taken off his coat yet. He removed it, wearing a white button up shirt and a jean jacket with light blue jeans.

Chrissie felt flushed with this and Mrs. Shevvington raised an eyebrow. He draped his coat over her shoulders and she blinked at the warmth the coat gave off.

"W-What?" Anya questioned, looking at the coat in surprise.

"You were shivering, don't you have a heater in here?" He questioned her.

Anya looked at him, speechless. Mrs. Shevvington took this moment to speak. "Heero, I think it would be wise if we were to get your room ready." She smiled.

"All right, when do I start school?" He asked, grabbing his black duffel back with ease as he hoisted it up to his shoulder.

"Tomorrow," She said kindly and led him off to one of the seven guestrooms that were never occupied. 'That Lady Une or whatever said he was to have the best room in the house and she would check up on him every two months or so to see his grades and status.'

"Thank you." He said, putting his duffel bag softly on the ground.

"Tea is down stairs if you want to have some with Chrissie and Anya, my husband and I have to take Dolly out shopping for some new clothing." She left the room with a sweet smile, as she and Dolly went out the door to meet Mr. Shevvington at the school, seeing as he was a principal and only had a certain amount of time to take off from work.

Heero went down the stairs and found Anya with a blank look on her face, still wearing his coat, which she gripped tightly around her. Chrissie was looking downcast and deep in thought as he pulled up a chair, surprising them both.

"O-Oh! We didn't hear you come down the stairs." Chrissie exclaimed, usually they creaked a lot!

"Sorry, I'm not used to—…—making a lot of sound." He said looking down at the wooden table, _trying _to act like a normal teenager, as Une commanded. 'Just think of it like a mission,' He reminded himself.

"I'm sorry if I'm trying to pry, but why are you here?" Chrissie questioned. "If I had the choice and wasn't here to finish school because I'm an island girl, I would be elsewhere."

"I don't really have a choice." Heero mumbled a little down hearted at this.

"What?" Heero was still staring at the table, wearing his expressionless mask he had grown accustomed too.

Then she heard it, a giggle of a maniac coming from the cellar. Her head didn't jerk up, but she knew she heard it. She couldn't let Heero think she was yarning (lying).

Heero's head jerked up, but Anya hadn't even seemed to hear that laugh. "Did you hear that?" He questioned, not questioning his excellent hearing.

"What?!" Chrissie questioned with surprise, him taking it the wrong way.

"That laugh, didn't you hear it?" He asked suspiciously.

"Y-Yes..." Chrissie said, still in a state of shock that she wasn't the only one who heard it. He's more stronger than he looks to be.

"It came from the cellar." Heero hissed coldly. Chrissie was surprised how he was taking this.

"Where do you keep the flashlights?"

"I'm coming too." Chrissie spoke with determination, grabbing a flashlight from a shelf and opening the door.

"Stay behind me." Heero said in an emotionless voice and Chrissie nodded, they walked down the stairs, Heero ending up carrying her so as not to make a sound. He was silent as he carried her down the once creaking stairs.

"There's a draft on my ankles." They heard Anya mutter softly from up the stairs. Anya kept muttering: "A draft. A draft. "A draft..." She got up and shut the cellar door, locking it tight.

Soon, the light switch on top of the stairs was slowly fading as Chrissie fought the urge to rush back up the stairs, despite Heero being there to protect her.

The giggle came again, laughing at her fear as it seemed to move closer. The lights went out to the flashlight and soon the light bulb itself was dimming. It was more like fog right now.

They stopped moving and they heard a solid footstep. They knew it wasn't there own, so someone else was in there with them.

Heero's eyes adjusted to the dark and he saw a silhouette with another shadow in it's hand.

A gun. And it was pointed at them.


	5. 04: High School Hell

Chapter 04: High School Hell

Heero's eyes widened as he moved Chrissie out of the way of the bullet. He couldn't have her die yet, she was still so young, being only thirteen!

Chrissie let out a surprised yelp as Heero shoved her out of the way and shielded her with his body.

A shot rang and Chrissie let out a scream and Heero felt something warm course down his arm and then another shot fired. Something trickled down his leg. Another shot fired, but it shattered the light, and he felt a knife slash at his stomach as he fell to his knees.

Chrissie was behind him, stumbling around to see or do anything after hearing the bullets, trying to find Heero.

The shadow was about to bend down and do something when footsteps sounded in the kitchen and the door opened.

Heero weakly made it to his feet and dragged Chrissie up the stairs and onto the last step, leaning against the wall.

She felt something wet stick to her clothing, but ignored it, not hearing the labored breaths of her newfound friend. Something clattered to the floor but she didn't pay any heed to it.

Something was wet on her back from Heero's body. She figured it must have been the seawater. 'After all,' She reasoned with herself. 'These caves can lead to the cove.'

The clock on her digital watch ticked off the time. Seconds that seemed like hours passed as they sat there, waiting for Anya to open the door, sometimes shouting for her.

Sleep took their world as Heero did his best to stop his blood from running even more. That bowie knife cut him deep, and he swore he would make the cowardly bastard who did this pay dearly.

The door opened and both her and Heero fell backward onto the kitchen floor, Heero's blood which was sill coursing out of him made him weak and groggy as he tried to process in his mind what happened. The crimson fluid coming out of his body pooled slightly on the kitchen floor.

Chrissie, Christina of the Isle, was covered in his blood.

She looked up as her mind was faster at processing all that happened because she wasn't going weak from bleeding to death, and she was staring into the faces of Michael, Benjamin, Dolly, and Mr. And Mrs. Shevvington.

Mrs. Shevvington gasped when she saw Heero's condition, how he was trying to adjust his eyes and understand the twisted speech, which he knew he could understand somehow, come from their mouths. What were they saying?

"Heero!" Go call an ambulance!" Michael rushed off to the telephone as Mr. Shevvington, who had yet to meet the handsome young boy bent down to try and see if Heero could here them.

"Can you hear me?" He questioned, noticing the dazed and confused look in his eyes. He glared at Chrissie and then looked back at the suffering young teenager. "How many fingers am I holding up?" He tried as he put two fingers up.

Heero looked at the hand in front of his face, looking at the blurred six fingers disrupting his view. He couldn't respond, but he could hear the darkness coming to steal his awareness of this world.

He had to hang on, that bastard or whatever it was in the cellar could still be down there! He had to hold on...

"The ambulance is coming!" Michael shouted, telling Benjamin to drag Dolly away from the sixteen-year-old injured boy.

Anya came into the room carrying a tray of tea and Michael caught it before she dropped it, gasping and her face paling at the sight.

"Hang on, Heero!" Mrs. Shevvington urged him, whispering encouraging words to him.

Heero's eyes became focused as he realized he was still bleeding, he jerked his body upright at this, gritting his teeth and the other gasping at how he was still able to move.

They had no idea that he was a Gundam pilot, and a perfect solder, meant to ignore pain. This was a lot on his body though, usually he got medical help either by people at the base he trained at or him treating himself.

The paramedics slammed the door open, the gust of cold air making him shiver involuntarily. Chrissie jumped to her feet as they took in her bloodied clothing that had been stained. They gently as possible, lifted him onto the stretcher and carried him off as the Shevvington's and the other children piled into the piled into the car to follow suit.

The sirens blared as they rushed the critically injured boy to the hospital.

-

At the hospital:

Doctors rushed him into surgery, hoping the wounds hadn't gotten infected as they gave him blood from their bank so that he wouldn't die of loosing so much more than he already had.

Hours seemed to pass for Chrissie (who had changed into new clothes) and the others while they were waiting for the news of their boarding friend.

Chrissie realized this was another one of their plots, another one and she wasn't sure if Heero would believe her or them.

He was strong, so much stronger than she was. She knew she would have died of pain if she was shot twice, hit with shards of glass from the light bulb and slashed at with a giant knife, which turned out to be more of a kitchen knife than a bowie knife.

A doctor came out of the surgery doors as the neon letter went off, showing they were done.

Mr. Shevvington ran up to the doctor with his wife by his side after ordering the kids to stay in their chairs. "Is he all right?" Mrs. Shevvington asked with utmost concern for the handsome young boy.

"Yes, he'll be able to leave tonight, but you will have to give him at least one nights bed rest and go easy on him. This is a lot of stress on is body. We've sewn up the wounds and taken out the bullets. Luckily, nothing was deep. Sometimes shallow wounds can bleed more than deep ones when they are hit in certain places."

"Oh." Mrs. Shevvington said quietly, biting her fingernail on her thumb in concern. "Can we go and bring him home right now?"

"Yes, he'll be asleep for a few more hours because we had to dose him on a lot more sedatives than needed. He wouldn't be knocked out it seems, but he's in perfect physical condition!" The doctor sounded amazed, but got back his serious tone. "I suggest that the police try and figure out how this incident was brought about."

"Yes doctor." Mr. Shevvington spoke, glancing at Chrissie out of the corner of his eyes, "Thank you for your help."

"It's no trouble at all, Mr. Shevvington!" The doctor bowed his head a bit. "I'll get some paramedics to transfer him to your car."

"Thank you once again." The doctor nodded and went off, getting ready to put the boy into their vehicle.

"Can I sit next to Heero?" Dolly asked quietly.

"All right, but only if you don't disturb him." Mrs. Shevvington said quietly.

"Man, he's so cool!" Michael whispered to Benjamin, who nodded. "He gets shot twice and stabbed with a knife and he's still able to sit up after loosing so much blood!"

"Can I sit next to him too?" Michael asked Mrs. Shevvington.

"Can I?" Anya asked quietly, shocking everyone there.

"I forgot to give him his jacket." She whispered.

"Of course Anya you can sit next to him." Mr. Shevvington told her, glaring at Chrissie who wanted to sit next to him more than anyone there. "Chrissie, we have to have a talk when we get out of here."

Chrissie looked away and then at the ground as they left for the car. Heero was placed in the middle of the back seat next to Dolly and Anya. He didn't even respond to anything, clearly dead to his surroundings as his head fell forward, eyes closed and breathing deep and soft.

Anya's eyes softened at the sight of him, thinking of Blake. Her Blake was off somewhere; she had to see him again.

"Anya." Mrs. Shevvington spoke from the front seat. "We want you to start up school again, so you can show Heero around and all. You are he only one close to his age."

"All right." She obeyed without objection like a doll doing what it was told to do.

They turned off the highway, hitting a sharp bumb that crushed Heero against Dolly. He winced slightly.

Dolly was trying to get him of her small body, telling Michael and Ben to help her, they were going to reach back when Heero's eyes flashed open, their emotionless prussain eyes flashed with slight pain as Dolly pushed on one of his wound marks.

He managed to get up, Dolly apologizing over and over again for hurting him.

Mrs. Shevvington looked back, startled at how early he had awakened. "Heero! Are you all right?" She spoke with concern.

"I-I'm fine." He said through gritted teeth as he was thrown forward slightly from the sudden stop. Mr. Shevvington fumbled around for something and found a sedative that the doctor gave him incase he woke up too early.

Anya looked at how Heero refused to take the medicine, stating her was fine now and the others looking with concern and the two boys looking with an air of interest in their eyes and hovering over them.

Anya grabbed the pills silently, the others not knowing what she did as she pulled Heero to look at her. She shoved the medicine in her mouth without his knowledge and pulled him in for a quick kiss as she used her tongue to pry his lips open and shoved the pill in with it. He had no choice but to swallow as she broke the kiss to give him air.

Everyone was speechless. "A-Anya..." Mrs. Shevvington said as she realized that there were children in the car.

Heero's breathing was heavy and his eyes became unfocused as the sedative was dissolving quickly in his bloodstream, and he fell forward, once again dead to his surroundings.

Leave it to the doctors to make sure the pill would overdose him and send him out for more than an hour in his condition. Probably the rest of the night.

"What just happened?" Dolly questioned while looking at the limp form of Heero on Anya's lap. He was completely knocked out now.

"I get it!" Michael said, grasping what Anya did. "She took the pill and when she was kissing him, shoved it in his mouth so he had to swallow it!"

The others realized this now as everything made sense and Anya looked out the window meekly, acting like a doll once again.

--

The next day at the Schooner Inne:

Heero jerked his eyes opened and sat in an upright position. He was flooded by sunshine of the recently opened curtains. 'Where am I?' He wondered deep in thought and then remembered where he was, a little town in Maine.

"Hello, Sleepyhead." Mrs. Shevvington said cheerfully. "Do you want to go to school today? My husband has made it so that, like in most High school's, all the grades are mixed in, so you'll have Christina in some of your classes and Michael, and Benjamin. Maybe Dolly too for she's a bright little lady."

"I'll be down in two minutes." Heero said, calculating the time he would have to get ready.

"Wonderful," She smiled and left the room.

Heero didn't even feel the pain from his wounds that were like a paper cut. He got out of the bed and dressed in dark blue jeans and a black shirt with lettering on it saying 'Green Day' and a picture, etc.

He grabbed his side backpack and threw it on his left shoulder and headed down the stairs, grabbing his Linkin Park hoodie along the way. Anya still had his jacket, but he didn't mind.

"Hi, Heero." Chrissie said smiling at him, ignoring the glares she got from the two adults.

"Hey," He said to her, acting as though nothing had ever happened.

"How are you feeling?" Mr. Shevvington asked between a sip of coffee and looked over the newspaper to the teenager.

"Fine." He got an eyebrow raised at this. "No, really. I've lived through much worse." He said, instantly regretting the last sentence.

"Lived through much worse?" Dolly questioned with interest.

"Yeah, something of the sort." He said, getting up and getting ready to head out the door.

"Oh, don't you want me to walk you to school, or Anya can." Chrissie said, getting up too, wearing her pink sweater.

Pink. That color, it didn't suit her, Chrissie he meant by that. She would have looked good with a green, but it was the color that reminded him of something. He missed her, his angel. He remembered all the times she decided to wear a pink sweater for him. Relena.

'This boy has secrets...' Mr. Shevvington thought while drinking his coffee and pretending to read the article his eyes were one, though he glanced more than twenty times in a minute back to the young man.

"Sure," Anya appeared in the doorway, with his black coat in her hand and she was wearing a blue miniskirt and baby blue tank top with a knitted blue sweater over it to keep her warm. Her long black hair was combed nicely with waved in it as it touched down to her knees, making her look beautiful.

"Good morning." He greeted her, and she smiled at him.

"Good morning to you too, but I must return this to you." She said, giving him the jacket. She didn't have one of her own. Heero realized, just the sweater against the frigid cold.

"It's all right, you keep it. For now that is." He told her, turning away to the door while grabbing the wallet he left on the counter while he was grabbing an apple to eat for breakfast.

"Are you coming?" He asked Chrissie out of the corner of his eyes, which sucked her in to their sea of waves inside their depths.

(A/N: Don't worry readers, Relena and the other's still love him and he likes Relena, not Anya or Chrissie, or will he?)

"Yeah," Chrissie grabbed her coat, mittens, and scarf and put them all on in a rush. She tried to hide the blush on her face.

"Can I come? Heero can you walk me to my classroom?" Dolly questioned, Michael and Benjamin left earlier today then all of them to meet with some friends.

"Sure," Heero smiled slightly at Dolly and Chrissie walked up to him as did Anya and Dolly.

'They all look up to him for his strength. He's their barrier and the rope that ties them down.' The two adults thought, glancing at each other.

"Make sure that you go to the office and get your schedule." Mr. Shevvington called out to Heero as they left the house.

"This is going to be fun!" Dolly cried out as she grabbed Heero's hand.

He blinked in shock; someone wanted to hold his hand? Maybe he could live like a normal teenager here...The incident down in the cellar long forgotten.

"I for one can't wait until I see my friends." Anya said with a slight smile.

Heero glanced at her and then Chrissie who was silent to their excitement. "What about you?" He asked, Dolly swinging his arm.

"Nothing really." Chrissie told him.

Dolly wanted Heero to carry her, even though she was about eleven years old. He looked down at her and smiled a bit.

"Dolly, you're much too big to be carried—"Chrissie was about to say but noticed she was no longer on the ground, but hoisted high on Heero's shoulders, giggling and catching some of the falling snow.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Chrissie asked in awe. He was so strong, she could tell when he was wearing that white button up shirt, but he was also thin.

"No, I've lifted heavier things, trust me." He told her simply.

"Oh," She smiled at him and began to join in the conversation, feeling nothing could harm her.

Then they made it to the school. Dolly managed to drag Heero to her class, away from the girls that were swarming him. He had worn the best fashion around, (yes, a hoodie and dark blue jeans that were too long and skater shoes) and was handsome to boot.

He headed off to the office with Anya who was becoming quite popular once again and saw her friends and hung out with them after getting her schedule.

"Hey!" Jonah called up the Chrissie. "Who was that?" Jonah was her friend, almost her only friend.

"Heero he's boarding at the Schooner Inne also." She said, hiding the blush on her face with ease. She was getting better at that.

"Oh, so what do you say we get going? Don't want to be late for English, now do we?"

She loathed English. Mrs. Shevvington was the teacher and she always tried to humiliate her or someone else.

She sighed heavily and nodded, heading off in the direction of the classroom.

Mrs. Shevvington greeted her with an evil look in her eyes. "Well, Christina, so wonderful for you to join us." She said coldly. "You are late."

"But—"The door to the classroom opened and Heero walked in with his backpack, which everyone was allowed to carry around, and was wearing his Green Day shirt.

"Oh," Mrs. Shevvington said with a smile, obviously forced. "We have a new student class. He is a junior, being sixteen." She turned to Heero. "Please introduce yourself."

"I'm Heero Yuy, it's a pleasure." He told them, ignoring the gaping and drooling mouths from every girl in the classroom and the guys were saying 'hey' and 'yo'.

He instantly fit in, and Chrissie was happy she knew him before they did and she could tell him things he would believe without him thinking she was 'yarning.'

"You can sit next to..." She looked around the room to see who would have the privilege to sit next to him. "Vicki." She smiled at the look on the girl's face as Heero proceeded to the empty desk next to her.

"Hello." Vicki said, grinning and ignoring the look that Gretchen, her best friend, gave her.

"Hello." Heero said, he was seated in the back of the room. He leaned his chair back and crossed his arms, before letting the chair go back on all fours. He cracked his knuckles and got out some paper and a pencil.

Vicki was amazed at how strong he was, and that he wasn't an Island boy, plus he was older.

Mrs. Shevvington broke her thoughts as she once again made them write an essay. "A brief essay," her voice was as cold as the wind howling outside. "on January daydreams. One or two adjectives. Nothing dull. What you daydream about on the longest, darkest days of winter."

They all started as the clock slowly ticked away their time. When they were told to stop, Vicki and Gretchen were told to collect them as always.

The teacher leafed through the papers, looking for one to pick out for someone to read aloud. Everyone except Heero held his or her breaths.

"Christina?" She looked at Christina. "Please read yours to the class."

Chrissie stood up in front of the class who let out the breaths they had been holding. Chrissie could take Mrs. Shevvington's punishments better than they could. At first, she was shaking. Gretchen broke out in laughter, but Heero's glare silenced her though she wouldn't stop stalking him like the other girls. She was shaking still, but her friend Jonah and then Heero silently encouraged her to go on as she regained her composure.

"'My January Dream. By Christina Rommey." She began. "I have cabin fever. The snow, the cold, the ice, and the early dark are like demons. I am going winter mad. The sweater I put on so eagerly when the first cold wind came up in September had the prettiest patterns. It was cozy on my shoulders. Now the same sweater is an instrument of torture. My January dream is of burning all my winter clothes. I have worn all the same heavy sweaters and the same flannel shirts week after week after week. In my January dream I light a huge bonfire in the middle of a field of snow. We throw our old boring winter clothes into the fire. Then we feel a thousand times better, and we can laugh all the way through February.' " She said, expecting applause to this, but got nothing of the sort.

Vicki screamed in laughter next to Heero, who flinched visibly and she felt sorry for him for sitting next to her. Jonah didn't say anything, but listened as they criticized his friend.

"Then you'd be naked all the way through February Christina!" Vicki howled with laughter as some others chuckled.

Gretchen looked at her with false pity that was shallow. "I have a thirty-four sweater collection that I haven't even started to show off yet, how many do you own?"

After they were done discussing her wardrobe, she was about to head to her seat when someone spoke coldly, and it wasn't the teacher. Someone from the back of the room.

"I disagree." Chrissie raised her head to see it was Heero who had spoken. She blinked in surprise. So did the teachers and the others. No one dared object the teacher or her pets Gretchen and Vicki.

"What?" Vicki and Gretchen asked at the same time.

"The assignment was to write about your own winter daydream, was it not?" He questioned. The others looked at him, waiting for him to go on. "Opinions are what each own people have towards something personally, unless you base them off of someone else's work. Christina stated her own opinion clearly, giving reasons as to why she thinks this way and criticizing someone's opinion is just like claiming it's false. Opinions cannot be false since everyone is entitled to what they say and their own beliefs. It would be as stupid as laughing at someone who has a different religion than your own."

Everyone was dumbstruck as the teacher blinked in surprise.

"Besides," Heero continued without emotion or any look of self-satisfaction, "Everyone was to write with adjectives and not have anything dull, so it would create interest. Christina's writing had many adjectives and was wonderfully written to bring the reader to envision what she described clearly so they can be placed in the setting and mood of the story. It was a wonderfully written essay, Christina." He said clearly and looked her in the eye squarely, showing that he wasn't afraid of the teacher like other's were.

"Thank you." She smiled a wide lovely grin that brought out her dimples and soon everyone was applauding her, encouraged by Heero's outburst to state their own opinion.

The teacher stared at Heero for a moment and then dug his paper out without glancing at it.

"Heero, your turn now." She gave him his paper as he walked up to the front, the girls eager to listen.

"Are you sure?"

TBC

Author's note:

Extra long chapter for all my readers, thank you to those who've read this! . Red Tail


	6. 05: What? I'm Not a Soldier

Chapter 05: What? I'm not a soldier.

"Are you sure?" He asked the teacher, raising an eyebrow, knowing that she was trying to get revenge. It would be the other way around in the end.

"Yes, please read." She smiled sweetly, eyes betraying the expression on her face.

"All right then." He said, leaning against the desk as he read his neatly written paper.

"'My January daydream is nothing of a pleasant one. Some might call it a nightmare, but my whole life has been a nightmare. Each waking day the sounds of bullets and the peoples screams from the previous war haunting my memory and sleeping or waking moment. The horror filled faces of people drenched in their own blood and those of others, eyes lifeless their souls long departed for their final destination. The families torn apart by war's hand, a lone child standing in the ruins of a charred home attacked and massacred. Innocents some may call them, but no one in innocent and no one is pure."

'Everyone except Relena' He was able to think of her smiling face and long golden hair for but a split second.

"'The snow once fell, freezing my heart as the frozen water would have once been the tears I long forgot to cry. The singed form of the little girl who was ripped from her sweet naïve life to those of darkness and—" He was stopped by the teacher as everyone was mesmerized by his essay. The war had brought pain to all of them, but the entire state of Maine was unharmed by its effects of the death and blood, quite surprising since it practically effected the whole world. No doubt they had soldiers and mobile suits, but the battles were rarely fought in this terrain. Too many hidden lakes to sink one of the prized mobile suits. Despite that, the whole world had heard the legends of the Gundam pilots.

"That's enough," The teacher said, trembling ever so slightly. Heero nodded and gave his paper back to her, taking his seat and crossing his arms over his chest.

He sighed heavily and Vicki looked at him with awe. 'Why did Une have to send me off like this? Not that the people will probably ever see me again after I finish this year, hack the system to say I never was here, and then—' He closed his eyes.

"Are you a soldier?" Vicki whispered. His eyes flashed open; she caught him off guard.

'K'so!' He mentally berated himself for that reaction to her comment.

"So, I'm right...don't deny it! My father fought in the war so I can tell a soldier from other people." Vicki chided him with a grin.

The teacher continued her lesson, but her mind was elsewhere. Heero's paper told that he did have many secrets. She would have to show her husband it when he and her had time alone.

"We are going to a party at Pizza Power and you should come." She told him. "You will come."

"I have better things to do with my time." He retorted.

"Like what? Hang out with the yarner Chrissie?" Heero looked coldly at her. "If you don't I'll tell everyone your little secret."

"You should know about soldiers already as of not to mess with them." He told her coldly.

"I know that soldiers follow orders." She grinned at this remark, but he didn't even seem affected.

He looked at her. "I'm not just any soldier." He told her coldly, all emotions he was feeling behind his mask.

She blinked in surprise. "Then what are you? A demon of death?" She chuckled lightly as the others were listening to the lecture.

Heero didn't respond. She grinned at this. "You aren't a demon, that means that you are more than a solider. What was considered a demon during the war?" Her eyes widened with realization. "You're a—"Heero placed a hand sharply over her mouth as she grinned at this.

The teacher's mind was elsewhere, she was thinking about the murmuring she heard in the back of the room. 'So, he's a soldier, but more than that is he?' She thought, planning to go and do research on the strange person.

The bell rang and they walked out of the room, but Vicki pulled on Heero's arm, pulling him inches away from Chrissie and Jonah. She tugged at him, pulling him towards her as she closed the gap of the distance, kissing his lips as her eyes closed and his eyes widened.

He pulled away sharply, her grinning with satisfaction and Chrissie's furious look and same for Jonah's.

A looming shadow appeared as they dragged Heero away from the homicidal urge to murder the thirteen-year-old who grinned, licking her lips as they dragged him off.

"Well," Gretchen said, tapping her foot at her friend.

"Don't worry, next time he can be yours." She encouraged.

"We all have gym next, so we don't have to worry about getting lost." Chrissie said happily, trying to erase the waves of murdering urges radiating from Heero.

"Great." Heero muttered. 'Gym is going to be fun.' He thought sarcastically. 'Lots of fun.' Though maybe he would be able to relieve some of the stress ebbing into his bones. 'Damn! Is **this** what I missed in school?' He questioned with unresolved anger. 'Why the hell did Une send me here in the first place?!' His mind was drawn back to the conversation.

"That was cool how you dissed Mrs. Shevvington and then read your paper. That's the first time

she's ever stopped anyone and didn't make any comment that was brash. Or harsh." Jonah said with impression towards the sixteen-year-old.

"People shouldn't let her boss people around." He said simply.

'He's got modesty too.' Jonah thought happily.

Gym class was wrestling and this was the perfect time for some people to show off their steroid looking muscles.

Heero was thin, but had defined muscles like a few other people, but the others were more normal looking.

The course of the day was K.O. fighting, like in those martial art games and stuff, people out in Maine were to fight like that, but they just fought. Fists, kicks, street fighting, anything.

Mr. Shevvington was talking with one of the more muscular jocks before they went their separate ways.

"Before we start today, would anyone want to make a challenge?" The gym teacher sighed, knowing it was going to be a 'no' since no one wanted the crap beaten out of them like normal.

"Yes." The jock that was talking to Mr. Shevvington spoke up and the gym teacher raised an eyebrow and smiled at this.

The girls weren't allowed to wrestle; strict rules. They were to play volleyball but were allowed to watch challenges. No one really ever made challenges though.

"And who would it be, Jason?"

"Heero Yuy." Jason replied with a wicked smirk on his face. The one thing that went through Heero's mind; he looked like a really cocky bastard.


	7. 06: Challenging Me? You're Gonna Die

Chapter 06: Challenge Me? You're gonna die…

"Heero Yuy, where are you?" The gym teacher was beginning to get amused with this.

"Right here." Heero stepped forward, not afraid of a challenge at all.

"I'm going to beat the crap out of you." Jason grinned at the thin boy.

"Right." Heero said with sarcasm. This really pissed Jason off, no one talked to him like that!

"Bring it on!" He shouted to Heero as they entered the ring, not knowing what he had brought himself into.

Chrissie looked with horror as she remembered Mr. Shevvington talking to him, 'This must be one of their plots! They **are** going to get rid of Heero first!'

Anya came walking into the gym wearing her uniform and she took a seat to watch the fight with interest. Chrissie sat next to her and everyone elsewhere.

Heero took a fighting stance, compared to Jason who was getting ready to just throw some punches and kicks.

"So, this kid has some training in martial arts, eh?" The gym teacher mumbled to himself. 'This is getting more interesting indeed.'

Jason threw some punches and Heero dodged them like they were cottontails being thrown at him. "Is that all you got?" Heero mocked the jock.

"No at all!" Jason said, taking up a sloppy martial artist form. Heero's was perfect. He did a double punch combo and a sidekick aimed for his right arm that still had the defensive position. It hit Jason, hard.

Heero dropped to his hands, doing a full sweep keep to send him to the floor, but he crouched instead and as Heero was about to throw the final blow into the man's stomach, he heard a scream. Diverting his attention to one of Jason's goons that was ready to attack Anya and Chrissie, but then... Jason threw a punch, landing it square in Heero's abdomen.

His eyes widened as he felt the blood run through and over Jason's fist that was still rammed in his stomach. He had reopened the cut wound and Jason grinned, unclenching his fist slightly to jab two fingers deep into the laceration. Heero's mouth would have formed a cry of pain, but he drove his fingers in deeper, tearing muscles and bringing more blood forth, leaving the injured teenager breathless as he pulled away from Heero. He fell to his knees and hands, blood pooling from his now very deep and critical wound.

Chrissie looked horrified as Heero's blood seeped through his hands trying to stop the bleeding.

She looked startled when he got to his feet and knocked the man with a surprising kick in the head, knocking him unconscious. He stood there for a minute or so before crumbling to the ground, gasping in pain between harsh and much needed breaths.

The gym teacher rushed forward to see how bad the wound was and gagged at the sight of it and saw the torn stitches, tearing the skin off from where they tied it together from.

Heero was breathing heavily as a small sweat broke on his face as he tried to control himself.

The gym teacher let him lean on the ropes for the arena while waiting for the nurse to appear with the ambulance.

"Wow!" Vicki let out an amazed breath at the excitement and all the blood. "He still beat Jason even though he was wounded!"

"And Jason is eighteen! An unbeaten until now! Heero's two years younger than him!" Gretchen said with awe.

'I could only expect that from a Gundam pilot, eh Heero?' She clapped and soon others did, still stunned with the outcome. 'A wonderful performance!'

Heero ignored the clapping, breathing heavily as other people crowded around him to try and see if they could do anything. His vision was beginning to get blurry and he felt his consciousness slipping from his grasp like the blood saturating his gym shirt, running through his fingers like water.

He took a last labored breath in his waking moment before he passed out from pain and blood loss. His wound was sure to get infected, someone jabbed their fingers into his wound, tearing muscle and hitting one of his ribs! Hell it hurt, as anything!

It was a critical wound as most suspected, and Jason was to be suspended and flunked from Gym class.

Only Mr. Shevvington had better ideas for the two teenagers...

TBC

Author's note: I love reviews and suggestions/comments! Red Tail


	8. 07: Recovery

Author's note: Thank you everyone, especially Artgirl150, for the reviews. They make me really happy. Artgirl, your ideas and suggestions were really good so I might end up using one or two of them though which ones will remain a secret . Red Tail

Anyhow, on with the story! (note: It'll be short since my computer is frizting out on me! gah!)

Snowy Fear, Chapter 7:

Heero opened his eyes and the first thing he realized was that he was assaulted by a very strong light. He blinked and opened his eyes when he saw that he was once again in the hospital. He sighed with relief when he was able to move his hands and realized he wasn't strapped down to an observation table. Ever since, hospitals had a long lasting impression on him. Not to mention that it resembled what he went through in Dr. J's lab, but he shook away the thought with a shudder.

He pulled himself up, noting that there was only a dull pain in his torso and he swung his feet over and onto the cool tiles of the floor. He got to his feet and smiled internally when the room didn't sway in his vision or anything. He stretched slightly, feeling a tug on the newly added stitches but paid it no heed. He rolled his shoulder's as he took his shirt and was about to throw it on his when he stopped. He looked at the red stain on the shirt and sighed as he threw it back down, currently useless for the time being.

He sat back down on the bed and glanced at the beeping machines that were blank from not having any life form attached to it anymore. He turned the machines off as he decided to look back at the door. He was about to get up and leave but stopped when the door opened and the borders and the owners of the Schooner Inne walked in, obviously worried.

"Heero!" Mrs. Shevvington exclaimed happily as she walked into the room frantically and happiness etched into her actions. "We were all so worried!" She said with exasperation.

"The doctor's patched up your wound." Mr. Shevvington said calmly, though Heero could tell that he was also concerned by the way he slightly fidgeted. "It shouldn't bother you for a while."

"Thanks." Heero said quietly. "It must cost a lot for the bills…" He said, not really caring for hospitals at all.

"Not at all." Mr. Shevvington replied easily. "The woman paying for your intuition also paid for other things and left a great deal amount of money with us for your necessities." He explained.

"Well," Anya said quietly, drawing attention to her as she blushed at the attention she received. "We should be going now…maybe…"

Mrs. Shevvington flashed a smile and then she ushered Heero and the other's out of the room to the desk where the head nurse sat.

After flashing a kind smile and then signing some wavers and forms, the patient, who was "cured" left the door feeling much better. Hell, it was nice not having to jump out of the window. He walked as if he wasn't even injured at all.

"Are you feeling better?" Anya asked sweetly but quietly in her usual tone. Her cheeks seemed to be getting rosier, which that by itself was good to see. She acted almost like a doll around the Shevvington's. It was kind of creepy to Heero.

He nodded to show he was indeed much better, words not being his strong point, and felt the eyes of everyone on him. He glanced back and quirked an eyebrow at the action of Michael and Ben who were looking at him in awe. Dolly, seeing as he was looking at her, ran up to his side and grabbed his hand, jerking it back and forth in a repetitive motion.

'It's good to see everything is back to normal.' Chrissie sighed as she felt a blush creep into her cheeks when she caught the eyes of Heero and continued staring at him after he looked away.

Maybe things will get better, She concluded silently as she was in such a daze that she didn't hear the hushed tones the Shevvingtons were talking in and looking at each other with knowing looks so that the soldier wouldn't catch onto them.

TBC

Author's note:

Sorry for it being so slow! My computer is typing really slow but I'm already working on the next few chapters, hopefully and will luckily be up on Friday if the writers luck stays with me. Thank you for the reviews and I hope it'll get better.

People, I have something to say to you; those who have written stories…ahem update them!!! That's all!

O.O Red Tail


	9. 08: Sleepover Hell

Snowy Fear

"I'm perfectly fine." Heero said with exasperation. It was over the hundredth time today that someone asked how he was feeling. He really needed to kick that Jason kid's ass. He snarled lowly at Gretchen who grinned and waved slightly.

"Man," Chrissie commented as she walked next to him and received a few glares and a few smiles. "I am beginning to wonder how you aren't loosing your mind."

"Damn people don't get it through their heads that I'm perfectly and one hundred percent **fine**!" He muttered to himself yet Chrissie heard every single word since she was right next to him.

"No you aren't," She poked him to prove her point and blinked in shock and surprise when she saw he didn't even wince when she prodded his wound.

He glanced at her, ignoring or not noticing the blush creeping up into her cheeks. Jonah's brow furrowed together slightly when he saw this and huffed silently.

"Well," Chrissie said, trying to get the tension out of the air. "You guys should go to English class," She smiled at them as they looked at her, questioning why she wasn't coming with them. "I'll be there in a minute. I'm going to go and get a drink of water and see how Anya is holding up."

"'Kay." Jonah waved to her as he headed off with Heero who simply waved slightly to her. She smiled and she had gotten used to him being silent at times.

"Hey Anya!" She called out as she pushed her way through a throng of people before a couple of hands gripped her jacket. "---Hey!" She shouted but her cry was muffled in the bustling of the crowded hall.

"How do **you** know Heero Yuy?" The person questioned with a glint in the person's eyes.

"What do you mean?" She shouted, people walking by like it was no big deal. "Let go!" She tried yanking her arm away but the hold didn't relent.

"Well?" The voice hissed.

"He's boarding with us, the island children." She said nervously. In truth she didn't really know that much about Heero Yuy though she was sure that she wanted to know more for sure.

The arm let off when some girls' voices sounded. "Chrissie!" They called as they dashed up to her. It was Sarah and Jas. "We were wondering if you wanted to sit with us at lunch today." The smiled at her.

The girl blinked. **They** wanted to sit with **her**? She must have a concussion or something! Her mouth opened but no sound came out. "R-Really?" She questioned, stunned at the turn of events.

"Yeah!" They exclaimed though their excitement must have been from some scheme Chrissie would have known but she was just too stunned. "Can you bring that Heero Yuy with you also?" They giggled as they blushed.

"Uh…yeah…" Chrissie said after she got her mouth to work. She was still too stunned. She turned after they waved good bye and headed off to class.

"You're late." A cold and precise voice said sharply to Christina who opened the door slowly. "Get in and sit down. You'll have detention after school." Mrs. Shevvington commented as she looked around the silent classroom.

Chrissie took her seat and couldn't help but notice how Vicki and Gretchen were already busy drooling while watching poor Heero who was sending them death glares that even scared Chrissie a little bit. She sighed and tried to pay attention.

"Hey, you're still coming to Pizza parlor, right?" Heero's eye twitched and Chrissie could just feel the anger seeping out of him like seismic waves.

'One more word.' Heero mind hissed as he clenched his fists. 'One more word and I swear that I'll just go and commit suicide or something!' His mind screamed.

"Well?" 'Arg!!' Heero's mind screamed and he felt like pulling out a gun and shooting the two girl's dead again and again. That would be a good stress relief game.

"Heero," The girl next to him cooed as she leaned against him. "Well? It would be **so** nice of you to come." The other girl glared at her friend's actions and Heero tensed with the sudden closeness between them.

Only Relena would **ever** be able to **dare** come that close to him. He bit his tongue to not let out a string of profanities.

"Come on, you know you want us." They said seductively.

'That's it!' His mind screamed as he stood up in his seat during the middle of a lecture. "Damnit!" He shouted at them and gained the attention of everyone else in the room. "Leave me the hell alone!" He yelled at them and stalked out of the room to leave a stunned teacher and students.

Gretchen fell out of her chair and Vicki just blinked in shock before the whole class then let out bursts of laughter. The class bullies laughed at the two girls who flushed.

"Looks like Yuy's not the only one that's not interested!" One laughed.

"I feel so sorry for the poor guy." Then the laughter ceased when a BANG resounded in the air.

(Should I leave it off here? MUHHAHAHAH! Naw, really I'm not that evil. I'm typing this currently since no one is updating his or her fics (hint hint!). I'm so bored. School makes me sleep O.O)

Mrs. Shevvington stood at the front of the class with a ruler that had slammed against her desk. The look on her face was enough to send some grown men cowering in fear.

She cleared her throat and then closed the door and continued on through the class as if nothing had happened…

Out on the rooftop, a person stood, knees drawn up to chest and sighing heavily. Brown unruly hair was ruffled around in the wind slightly.

Either he was going to stay here and end up committing suicide from those annoying girls that wouldn't stop badgering him or he'd get away from here, which he couldn't. By Une's orders. Why the hell did he even join them in the first place. 'To protect peace.' His sane side told him calmly.

Why did everything in his life have to be so complicated. Her he was, sitting on the top of a roof, arguing with himself and going more insane than he had with the Zero System.

"Damnit to hell." He muttered as he ran his cold hands through his hair. The Maine air was brisk. He looked out towards the sea that was crashing against the coast.

He had to get out of here….

Back at the Preventers, Duo Maxwell blinked when he put a hand up to his chin in the common thinking position.

"Hey!" He quipped up to a silent Trowa Barton. "Aren't you Heero's bunking partner?" He questioned.

"Hm?" Trowa blinked and looked up at the braided teenager with slight irritation. "Yeah…" He said as he looked back down at the papers for his mission briefing.

"Where is he?" Duo pestered further.

TBC

Chapter Nine?

Trowa blinked and looked up. "Well?" Duo asked again. "Where is he?"

Trowa blinked again. "I don't know." He said calmly. He hadn't seen Heero for over a week now. "Mission perhaps." He commented.

"For a week? Like hell it would take him a week!" He said as he threw his fists down in a frenzy over this.

"Go bring it up with Une if you have a problem Maxwell!" Wufei called from his office, not understanding what they were talking about. "Just keep it down in there!" He snarled and Duo stuck out his tongue though he couldn't even see it.

"Fine!" Duo shouted back. "I will **Wuffers**!" He stalked out of the room and stopped for a moment to think to himself, 'Where have you gone, Heero?'

It was a classic blizzard dinner he was told; pancakes and breakfast foods. He didn't mind; it was actually quite good. He sat next to Chrissie and Anya who was sitting and eating her food quietly. Chrissie cut out the insides of the pancakes and left the outer edges. He smiled at her actions and she grinned at him when she realized why he was smiling.

Then the conversations at the table started as natural of course. Then they all wound down to one thing.

Sleepover.

One word that would forever ruin Heero Yuy. Here he was, quietly eating dinner like a good little boy and then here Chrissie comes saying that she wanted to have a sleepover after inviting all the girls in the seventh grade that she knew to the Inne.

He blinked once and then twice. 'HOLY CRAP!!!' His mind shouted after he recovered from shock. If he knew what he was doing, he probably would be unconscious.

"It would be the perfect time for you to apologize Heero." Mrs. Shevvington replied as she ate her meal like a Queen.

Heero grumbled on the inside but he nodded his head dejectedly and pushed food around on his plate as he missed the meaningful glance Mr. and Mrs. Shevvington shared.

"Is something bothering you?" Anya asked quietly as she clung to Heero's jacket still.

"No." He said quietly as he asked to be excused and set off for his room after getting a worried nod from the two adults of the household.

"I feel sorry for him." Chrissie mumbled and Mrs. Shevvington shot the girl a glare.

"For what?" Dolly asked though she was clearly interested, a growing love for Heero like many others.

"Gretchen and Vicki were swooning over him again and he couldn't take it anymore." She smirked darkly inwardly. The two girls got what they deserved.

"Such rude talk shall not be said here. Eat you food Chrissie and stop being a baby and picking at it like a child."

She felt like attacking them and biting them. Gr…She was pissed.

"You should be ahppy with the Shevvingtons; you say that they never do anything nice for you and they're letting you have a sleepover **after** you invited people." Dolly said as she slipped out of her chair, outsides of her pancakes left on the plate.

"I'm so full, Mrs. Shevvington; I really liked the meal but I can't eat anymore." She commented as she got a smile and nod from the woman of the household before scampering off.

"Chrissie, eat your pancakes." Mr. Shevvington remarked a she ate his food quietly. Her face contorted as she ate the food, telling Heero and Anya later it tasted like wet pillows. Yummy, she thought sarcastically.

Heero sat up in his room as he looked at his laptop while he was playing a band called Breaking Benjamin (awesome band, y'all should listen to it) on his CD player.

"_You're so cold, keep your hand in mine. Wise men wander while strong men die! Show me how it ends it's all right, show me how defenseless you really are. Satisfied and empty inside, that's all right, let's give this another try!"_

He sighed as he plugged in his laptop and quickly set up an illegal connection with the Preventer's base.

"Une?" He questioned and the line cleared to reveal a shocked looking Une.

"H-Heero?" She questioned with shock. She took on a stern face now. "You **aren't** suppose to be connecting or contacting anyone. You're suppose to be a normal teenager." She told him sharply.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'll **never** be normal!" He retorted and Une could see he was obviously troubled about something. She hadn't heard from any problems from the Shevvingtons.

"What's wrong?" She saw he winced and how he sifted slightly to a more comfortable position.

"Stiff?" She chuckled slightly to him and got a glare back.

"If you got shot and then stabbed, not to mention hit by glass shards you'd be stiff also." He retorted darkly as he moved to a more comfortable position towards his laptop.

"WHAT?!" She hollered, disbelief etched into her features.

Obviously she wasn't the only one shocked; Heero was too. "I though you were taking care of my medical bills." He grumbled as he realized that she hadn't know about the…er…incident.

"Yes. I didn't receive any information about this."

"Then forget it. It was an accident anyhow." He said as if it was nothing. "It doesn't hurt anymore but I will kick that kid's ass even if you send Preventer's to stop me." He said in the tone of voice that promised death to his victim.

"Well, a kid did this to you?"

"No."

"Then who did."

"I don't know."

Une looked at him with confusion and shock. "You got shot, stabbed, and then hit with glass and you don't know who did it?" She asked, incredulous at the mere thought. Heero glared at the way she bluntly put it. "That's not like you." She sighed as she rubbed her temples.

"It doesn't matter." Heero growled lowly.

"Then why did you call me?" Une asked, wondering what could possibly make the perfect soldier so upset.

"Chrissie—" He was interrupted rudely by Lady Une when she stopped him with a simple yet annoying question.

"Who's Chrissie?"

"An Island boarder. Can you **please** be quiet?" Heero grumbled as Une sighed and was quiet for him to continue on. "She's having a sleepover, here. Seventh grade girls that won't stop stalking me!" He let out with an exasperated sigh.

Une laughed loudly, making Heero start yelling Japanese curses at her. "Well," Une said after her laughter subsided somewhat. "I think that I can understand why they stalk you."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Heero stated calmly, making his tone of voice seem even more deadly as he became a soldier again.

"You're cute." Une giggled. "All I can say to you is; nothing, I can't do anything at all. You're stuck there, besides it can't be that bad. I'm sure that you'll like it when some of the girls try to kill one another for getting so close to you."

"Yeah…" Heero said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. "Right." The sound of a door opening was heard across the line and the link was severed as Heero closed the screen as well as Une. No one was suppose to know he was missing.

Back at Une's office, a suspicious Duo walked in with a frown on his face to a slightly smiling Une.

"I thought you were supposed to knock?" Une teased slightly, but seriously meant it.

"Who was that?" Duo questioned with a frown on his face and a glare at Une.

"No one." Une said calmly.

"It sounded a whole hell of a lot like Heero." Duo glared at Une as she remained as passive as ever, but on the inside where he couldn't see, her insides and everything was blaring with warning signs and fear along with other emotions.

"It wasn't." Une said calmly as ever.

Duo walked in further, closing the door behind him slowly as he turned to face her with a dangerously calm mask in place. Duo Maxwell wasn't a fool. "Then who was it?"

Author's note:

Well, a nice and long chapter for the other short ones and full of action? Anyhow, I want to thank all reviewers especially Artgirl150, you've been really supportive and everything, thank you so much! This chapter was for the reviewers who reviewed! Thank you everyone for the encouragement! Suggestions are always nice (thanks artgirl150 for yours again!)

Happy Holidays,

Red Tail


	10. 09: My Secret

Author's note: Well, this is my super bowl weekend I can't access the internet and can only type on my computer since I'm sick. Having a temperature of 102 or something in the morning can sometimes make you delusional. Blah! I feel like crap so here's the next chapter.

News: Borrowed this music CD/DVD from my friend where they corriograph anime clips and stuff to themes. There's a GW one to 'Die Another Day' and it rocks. If anyone can find where ever the site is, it is truly awesome! (Thanx Shellie!)

Also got a web page/site to host all my stories and stuff.

Okay, well I think that's all… yeah! Thanks everyone for the reviews!

-Red Tail

**Snowy Fear, by Lost-Remembrance**

Chapter Eleven (I think at least)

Heero's eye brow twitched in that of annoyance. He sighed heavily.

Here he was, one of two males in the household, Mr. Shevvington being the other one.

The other island kids had all gone off to stay with their friends. Sadly, without Une's permission, Heero couldn't go to someone's house. Jonah had offered to let him stay the night but Mrs. Shevvington still thought he should apologize.

He was in much more of a calm demeanor, his head slightly pounding when he was on his last straw when he snapped at the girls. At least the headache was gone now, if it wasn't he was sure he would start shooting people with his gun. If he had his gun. His trigger finger twitched slightly. Une had taken that away as well as his other stuff. He just hated being so…_defenseless…_

Luckily, he had been able to go out with his "special" drivers license and get some McDonalds for dinner while the girl's ate…something.

It seemed like the oven exploded while Mrs. Shevvington was trying to cook a chicken. Now it resembled the burnt body of a rat. Very disturbing.

"Um…" Katie, a less than popular girl said, looking up at Mrs. Shevvington. "What is this?" She questioned, not really knowing what she was about to eat.

"Ew…." Vicki grumbled, prodding the burnt piece of meat on her plate with the fanciest silverware.

It was at this moment that Heero walked in the door, wondering what smelled so awful and wrinkled his nose a little bit.

"Did you burn…something…?" Heero questioned, noticing the gaze of every guest there looking at him.

Mrs. Shevvington looked down, biting her lip as she turned away. "Yes." She mumbled. "The oven broke down while I was cooking the chicken and basically blew up."

"Hn." Heero said, sighing heavily as he toted his bag of McDonalds (some people had their eye on that also for no one wanted to eat the rat—er—chicken). "I'll prepare something."

"That's so nice of you." Anya said, smiling as she got up and walked into the kitchen where Heero was looking around for some food to give to the guests.

"I got you what you wanted also. It's in the bag." Heero replied, voice slightly muffled as he fumbled around in the closet which had basically every food known to mankind.

"Danke." Anya said in perfect German, looking in the bag and pulling out her meal. "So what are you going to make?" She questioned, looking at the numerous bags of rice being pulled out.

Heero didn't reply back, deciding to remain more in his stoic demeanor today. It would make it easier to handle to stalking munchkins roaming the house.

About fifteen minutes later, everyone was famished and some people were beginning to grumble.

Then, the door leading to the kitchen opened and Anya came out with Heero, trays in hand.

"This looks delicious!" Chrissie complemented as she stared with starry eyes at the meal set in front of her.

"There's more in the kitchen. I'll be up in my room if any of you need me." Heero said, taking off his jacket to show the forest green tank top he decided to wear today. He put the jacket on the hanging hook and then climbed the stairs to the second floor, closing his door slightly as he decided to eat in his room tonight.

Back down stairs, people were still slightly shocked at the meal before them. Being in Maine, seafood was one of the many incomes so it was abundant here. Thus, it was slightly expected that there would be something of that sort on the table.

On the table was rice, shrimp, salmon, unigiri (rice balls with something inside), and fried rice. Each person also got a bowl of seafood chowder and cream of crab soup.

"Excellent cooking skills." Mrs. Shevvington commented as they began to eat the excellent meal (dubbed " the Martha Stewart buffet" by Jessica, another girl).

"Wow, that was delicious!" Katie commented as she finished up her meal.

"Heero's good at everything! He's really strong also! He picked me up and carried me to school!" Dolly commented with a smile.

"Ooo…" Vicki and Gretchen immediately had all ears.

"You people are like stalkers or something. We look like innocent flowers compared to you." Jas and Sarah commented with a devilish grin.

"Let's play Murder shall we?" Mr. Shevvinton suggested with a grin. "Here are the rules…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Heero finished up his food, sighing heavily. He looked at where his laptop would have been-should have been and shook his head.

Why had he even contacted Une in the first place? After she learned Heero still had his laptop, she sent the two Inne keepers to ship it back to her for "safekeeping".

Heero closed his eyes, getting up off the bed to turn off the lights. He fell down on the bed, still wearing the same clothing since he felt too tired to change into his sleep clothes (which were just his boxers).

He didn't know how long had past, but he felt pleasant in the dark dreamscape… Until he heard a scream, shatter through the air and jerked awake.

His mind instantly reeled, groggily of course. _Relena! _His mind processed quickly as he fell out of bed, rushing and jerking the door open as almost ran into someone.

"Vicki?" Heero said, looking some what taken aback.

"Heero?" Vicki purred with a smirk on her face. "We were just going to go hide in your room—"

Heero twitched his eye, fists clenched at his side as he filled the portrait of fury. "You—"

"Dolly suggested it." Gretchen supplied, Dolly giggling and pulling on Heero to try and get him to calm down.

Another scream sliced through the air and Heero jerked his head up again, "Relena?" He questioned the air, eyebrows furrowed as he noticed it sounded much different than before.

"Relena? You mean Peacecraft?" Gretchen scowled, wondering how Heero had managed to get to know her on a first name basis.

Vicki smirked, "Well…" Vicki breathed, slithering up closer to Heero, leaning up on her toes so she could whisper to him, "That's to be expected that you would want to protect her…right Gundam pilot 01, Heero Yuy?"

Heero's eyes opened wider as he pushed her away roughly., slamming her into the wall as he placed a well concealed swiss army knife up to her throat. Dolly screamed as did Gretchen.

"You won't kill me." Vicki hissed out like a snake.

Heero glared and stepped away from the girl, pocketing the knife roughly as he spun on his heel and headed off towards where the scream came from.

"Get away!" Someone screamed, "Aah!" Sobs were heard.

"Anya! Don't worry! I'm coming!" Chrissie shouted in response, hating the whole point of this game.

"Shut up Chrissie, you're killing the game." Gretchen replied back from her hiding spot.

"Besides," Vicki added, Dolly and Gretch no longer scared after she shared her little "secret" with them. "She has a wonderful scream."

"…Anya…?" Heero questioned, entering the room where Anya was quivering in. He noticed a draft and saw the open cellar door in the dark.

He walked up to Anya, whom looked up with fear and screamed again, yelling his name and pointing behind him. Turning, he never got the chance to see what was behind him as strong arms pushed him into the dark cellar and obviously opened door leading into it, Anya clinging to his arms and screaming all the way.

Then everything went black.

TBC


	11. 010: She Didn't Do It

Snowy Fears (Lookie! I'm writing all thse new updates! Yeaaaa!) 

"Oh my god, did you hear that crash!"

"It must have been Chrissie, she said something about trying to stop Anya from screaming…"

"…You aren't sayin she tried to kill her, are you?" Another girl gasped at the thought, Vicki narrowing her eyes as they walked along with Mr. And Mrs. Shevvington.

"Do you know what she was screaming about anyways?" Sara, another student, questioned with her arms crossed.

"She was afraid," All eyes turned to Dolly who smiled sweetly at them. "She doesn't like the ocean. She says the waves are gonna come for her."

"That's to be expected…Didn't you hear about her boyfriend, Blake?" Gretchen whispered, "Island Children are cursed I tell you, insane the lot of them."

"I heard that she pushed him off the cliff!" Vicki chimmed in, flicking on the lights as they entered the kitchen where the screams and crash were heard from in the first place.

"Mrs. Shevvington…?" Dolly questioned with an eloquently raised eyebrow and a confused look in her eyes. Chrissie was staring at they wide eyed from her spot on the floor.

"…Yes, Dolly?" Mrs. Shevvington stopped what she was doing, mainly glaring at Chrissie with all her worth, and smiled shortly at the little girl pulling on her dress.

"Is that cella door supposed to be opened?" All eyes flashed between Chrissie and the cellar door, the teen gaping like a fish out of water in response to the accusative looks from her class mates and friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Heero…" Someone was calling him and for some odd reason, he felt like someone was holding and shaking him. A heavy pressure was released off his chest and he felt as if a great weight was lifted off him, allowing him to take deep breaths. "…Heero!" The same voice, mingled with those of other's reached his ears.

He groaned and opened his eyes, vision blurry before he blinked away all the groggy feelings he had. 'No emotion, no weakness.' His mind chanted like some many times during the war.

His head was pounding and he could make out the image of people around him and someone, or some thing else. He tenatively reached up and placed a hand on th bak of his head. A sticky substance smeared across his palm and fingers, dripping slowly like a leaky faucet from the wound.

"Are you all right?" He nodded, instantly welcomed by the jolt of pain and decided it wasn't a good idea to try and move his head. What had he landed on anyway? His memory was hazy, something about a girl…'Relena?' his mind supplied, screaming to him for help.

"Relena…" He whispered before collaping once more as the pain pulsed through his body and stole his consciousness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I swear I didn't do it!" Chrissie protested from her spot on the couch, the other girl's already retired to their 'sleeping chambers' for the night as Mrs. Shevvington declared them. "I did't push them down into the cellar, why would I?"

Mrs. Shevvinton sighed while rubbing her temples, feeling the headache already coming on. "Every time that an incident has happened, you seem to be involved or be at the scene." She glared at Chrissie, "Don't you find that odd?"

"I didn't do it." She sternly said, straightening her shoulders and looking like a soldier fresh out of the war and certainly not giving in to the lies being fed to everyone about her.

Mr. Shevvington snorted at her, crossing his arms once more, "This is serious, Chrissie. We cannot have you hurt one of our boarders ust because you happen to be jealous of that fact that he has friends and things that you don't."

"What!" Her eyes were wide with anger and pain as to the words he just spoke, "I'm not jealous of him!"

"Perhaps Anya then, she seems quite upset over the whole thing. She was getting along so wonderfully until you made this whole stunt and forced her back into her…_condition_." Chrissie winced at the word they dubbed her with. After twisting and warping her mind, they merely said that she had a condition in front of them.

She wouldn't let them get away with hurting another. Val, another island children that was like Anya, had been forced into a mental instituition, dubbed by Mr. Shevvinton as 'unsafe and in need of treatment.' Everyone on the island back home thought they were saints.

"She…didn't push us." Mrs. Shevvinton jumped out of her seat to help Heero to be seated onto the nearest thing in the room, which happened to be the couch Chrissie was sitting on. "I heard Rel…Anya scream and then…" He frowned, not qutie remembering what had happened after that.

"…And?" Mr. Shevvington questioned, looking intently at the brunette youth.

"I…don't remember…" He gingerly touched the white gauze wrapped around his head to comver the wound they had patched up.

"Heero, sweetie," He ignored the pet-name she tagged on with his name. "It's best if you get some rest. Tomorrow's Saturday so you can take it easy. I called the doctor and he said it was nothing to worry about and it should heal in a day or two."

She grabbed his arm and pulled him up gently, escorting him back to his room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vicki grinned in the dark when she heard his foot falls and the door close. Mrs. Shevvinton was so nice in letting her, Gretchen, and Dolly sleep in the room next to his. The beautiful blue walls were dark in the night, the waves crashing against the cliffs below.

'A gundam pilot and now a student going to my school. Papa always did say I deserved the best…perhaps I can even make Relena Peacecraft, miss sugar and sweet, a little jealous…' She thought with another wicked grin.

"Uh…humh?" A grumbled voice said, "Hey…Vic, why are ya still up…?" Gretchen questioned with bleary eyes. "It's all most midnight…" She grumbled out between her slow-moving mouth.

"Oh, nothing," She sighed, "Just couldn't sleep." And with that, she turned over, facing away from Gretchen and fell into a deep sleep…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm worried about Heero, we haven't seen hide nor tail of him since we saw him leave in that SUV." Duo said with crossed arms, looking worried at the table.

"Do you think he left the organization?" Quatre questioned as he nibbled on his lips. Faint dark circles were under his eyes, the new threat to peace taking a toll on the blonde's sleeping habits.

"No, he would have told us." Duo protested, slamming his hand down onto the wooden conference table.

"But that wouldn't seem very Heero-like if you ask me." Trowa inputted, closing his eyes also as he tilted his head downward. "He's the kind who would just disappear if he would want to."

"Yuy would be here helping us with this new threat, not disappear and forget all about it." Wufei retorted back, crossing his arms and snorting gruffly.

The door clicked as the handle was turned, swinging open to reveal a worried, and tired Relena. She smiled weetly at the former pilots, walking into the room as she gently took a spot near Duo and Quatre. Wufei and the other's nodded to her presence.

"So, how's Heero?" She questioned, getting suspicious at the flinch she got from each of the pilot's when they heard the name 'Heero'.

Her eyes darkened and she looked each of them in the eye seriously, "Where is Heero? What's going on?"

TBC

Author's note: Well, horselvr518 managed to convince me to update (I also updated 'A Perfect Collection' awhile ago) though it took a while to write it. Woot! It's three pages though (erk…I think). Anyhow, currently, just got back from the book store and got a great new manga called 'Cross' I love it! The person kind of reminds me of Duo and Heero put together.

To people: UPDATE YOUR STORIES! I'm getting so bored with school work and no one updating and stuff like that…urg… uu

Well, hopefully I'll managed to get Relena and Heero together after all of this. Thanks artgirl150 for the great idea! I'll be using one for the storyline later on in the story!

Auf Weidersehen and I'm so happy people like this story. Gott sein dank es ist Freitag!

Liebe, Red Tail


	12. 011: Discovery of 01

Note: Thanks everyone for the reviews—they made me want to write this chapter sooner, and I'm terribly sorry for the wait on this one's update. Hopefully, I'll finish this off soon (then I can work on the many other stories).   
Liebe, Red Tail **Snowy Fear**

Heero woke up with a light head buzz but shrugged it off and pulled himself from the warm bed, pulling on his clothes for the day and glad for the fact it wasn't a weekend where there was nothing to do. Dolly seemed to enjoy showing him off to her friends also since Vicki and Gretchen seemed to enjoy showing her off to theirs as well.

He reached his arms above his head and stretched, tilting his head back and forth as he stretched the knots and kinks out of his muscles. He fell back on the bed for a moment, wondering how long it had been since he had arrived here in Maine.

He vaguely wondered what school would be like today—Vicki and Gretchen endless going to bother him as usual, which was most likely, or leaving him alone since their 'rejection'.

He grabbed his backpack and shrugged it on his shoulders, deciding to wait for Dolly today since Chrissie and Anya had left earlier to meet up with some friends.

"Hey Heero!" Dolly called, smiling brightly to the brunette and she grabbed her backpack and pulled on her green coat, which complimented her sparkling red hair. She then grabbed her mitten and pulled them tightly over her fingers.

"Ready to go?" Heero questioned, somehow feeling obliged to protect her and the other's in the household, like it was his duty (which he added subconsciously, was).

He opened the door and she grabbed his hand, surprising him slightly before calming down and remembered that they didn't know what he really was. He sighed inwardly, wondering what they would do if they found out that he was a killer and a Gundam pilot. Dolly certainly wouldn't be holding his hand, which was for sure.

"Will you carry me?" She giggled, throwing her hands around his neck as he picked her up and gave her a piggyback ride. "Isn't this fun?"

Heero gave a small smile back, nodding his head. This was about the only way, other than doing his normal fitness routine for him to keep his muscles up to task.

He stopped at the fork in the road, one leading to the High school and one to Elementary. He lifted Dolly easily off his shoulder's and gave her back her school books, giving her a smile and they talked for a little bit before he sent her off, giving her a small wave goodbye as he headed off to the school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Maxwell," Wufei hissed with venom as they crept around in the dark, "Next time you want to go on a little expedition, leave me out of it!" He bit out between angry breaths, glaring in the dark at the glaring braided brunette.

"Duo…" Quatre said, trying to sooth the battle the two pilots' were having against one another.

"Aren't you worried about Heero!" Duo retorted back, getting no response from the other pilots as well, which Duo took as a silent 'yes'. He sighed heavily, "Let's just do this."

"Why are we doing this again?" Quatre questioned as Duo took out his pickpocket and began to pick the lock as Wufei played watchdog.

"Because Une has something in that desk of hers!" Duo replied, getting the door open in record time and with skillful ease. He gently prodded it open with the tip of his black boots.

"Ready?" Quatre questioned Trowa who silently nodded and gave the small blonde a much-needed push into the dark room over to Une's desk.

"It's too easy getting in here." Wufei commented.

"We did invent the system." Trowa pointed out.

"Thank god Heero got stuck with the computer files or we'd be caught by now." Duo muttered, once more picking the safe lock on the drawer he had seen Une snap close with Heero's stuff in it he assumed.

A small click resounded in the room and the pilots, whether or whether not they admitted eagerness, crowded around the drawer to see it's occupants and pulled away sharply as the sight.

"So…" Duo said, breaking the silence, "When did Heero quit the Preventers?"

Everyone remained silent to the question, looking at Heero's trusty gun as well as he other stuff and some paper work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Heero walked through the nearly vacant halls, making his way to English class until he was grabbed from behind and roughly slammed into a locker, strong arms gripping his lithe body firmly.

Heero clenched his teeth, trying to get out of his assailant's grip until he realized he couldn't. 'This is no ordinary student.' Heero's mind noted as he looked up with a glare to the person daring to mess with him.

He would have pulled back in shock had the locker not been there. The grinning face of the person made him growl, sending his worst death glare to the person. "You…" He ground out through clenched teeth, recognizing the face anywhere.

"Yes," A hand let go before going back to it's original place. "We have **so** much to discuss, you and I, Heero Yuy…"

Another person, only dressed in black this time decided to walked up to the two. Delicately in his hand, he was carrying a syringe filled with a clear liquid in it that screamed 'Morphine' to him.

A sharp pain entered his neck and then, everything went black…

TBC


	13. 012: Old Enemies and Past Revealations

Note: Well, took me long enough to update, neh? Well…I was reading my story since no one's updating their own :hint hint to all you writers: and somehow, adrenaline comes rushing and punping so here we go! Wonder if y'all could guess who 'you' was! Be prepared for a surprise maybe! Thanks to artgirl150 for the wonderful suggestions on the story! Your idea's are very helpful indeed (you submitted some for another story and I believe I'll be using them as well), and I'd like to say thanks! I'll try and get around to writing the next chapter for Blaue Augen soon .

Love, Red Tail

Snowy Fears  
_Old Enemies and Past Revealations_

A shifting of anxiety crossed through the air, tension almost tangible. "Perhaps it would be best…"

"Shut up." The person talking stopped, abruptly and rudely interrupted by a figure standing in shadow with arms crossed, glaring daggers at the tied up form of Heero Yuy, slumped in a chair with chains wrapped tightly around his wiry and lithe frame to a metal chair duck-taped to a wall, lest he try and escape. Let's just say that they weren't going to take any chances with the Perfect Soldier. Well former, now that he was officially a high school student.

Poor Une would never know what a stupid idea she had thought up. Shame on her.

Heero groaned and the person dubbed 'you' by Heero smirked coldly as the unconscious figure began to stir. Now, yes….now would be the time to start the games. Yes, he chuckled and Heero's eyebrow twitched as he was pulled from the drugged sleep, let's have some fun…

He stepped into the light and casually leaned against the wall nearest the newly captured prisoner.

Heero's eyes snapped open when he felt the presence of another person and narrowed his eyes into a glare and tried to escape from his binds while hissing lowly, "Jason…" The figure identified as Jason from the school wickedly smiled and cracked his knuckles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Duo smiled and casually strolled up to Une's office, people more closer to him might have realized the emotions lurking in his seemingly grinning eyes. They flashed darkly before he raised his hand and opened the door and a ruffled Une looked up with exasperation, running a hand through her hair.

"Formalities mean nothing to you, do they?"

"Nah," he strolled into the room and closed the door behind him with the heel of his boot and plopped unceromonially into the nearby leather chair and eyed Une like a hawk before cracking a grin at her, "Besides, I need to make sure that you don't go around in here with a soldier or something. 'Specially with Mariemaia hanging around here and all if ya catch my drift." She shot him a glare for his dirty mind.

"I think that you speak for yourself. I've learned my lesson not to let Hilde visit you during work hours." She ground out just as evenly as Duo, who didn't even blush at the remembrance of the situation. He shrugged and kicked his legs up on the desk and let out a loud yawn.

Sighing, Une raised an eyebrow, "And you are here because…?"

"Hm…" Contemplating whether or not to break the news to her, or how to better yet be closed his eyes and leaned into the chair, his whole posture languid without the stiffness he had earlier when hearing the news entrusted to him from a secretary.

"Maxwell." Une warned, "I'm a very busy woman you know."

"Yep." He remained the same, eyes closed and barely moving. "Well…I got a message from a secretary reminding me of the certain absence of a Preventer of ours."

Une stiffened up and her eyes were slightly wider and Duo opened his eyes to stare at her darkly, "I got a message from her about Heero."

"Heero?" She questioned with a sharp inhale of breath.

"She said something about the principle trying to get in contact with you cause he went missing in school." Duo replied back with a glare as he leaned forward towards his "superior". "Happen to know why Heero's at a school and not here?"

Une opened her mouth but before any sound came out, Duo caught her to the point and bluntly added, "And don't say it's a mission cause we all know that's bull."

Une raised an eloquent eyebrow, "We?"

"Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei." She sighed, 'Great,' she darkly muttered with exapseration. 'I'm in deep trouble now when they find out he had to go back to school and try to b a "normal" person.'

Duo didn't like her silence, not one bit.

TBC

Author's note: Sorry for the long wait—I was checking over my stories and realized that I haven't updated this one in a while. Thanks to all of you who reviewed!

Love, Red Tail


	14. 013: To Hear a Scream

Author's note: I know, I think this was one of the shortest chapters I've ever done, but it's sunny outside, my train of thought died and I'm gonna go swimming. XP I think that this series is almost to an end! Woot! This one and Freedom in a Cage are almost complete! Yeah! I think I've decided not to start any new stories until I finish off the stories that I still have going (other than Innocence, that one is on-going so I have no idea where it'll end)

Thank you everyone who reviewed!

Love, Red Tail

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Snowy Fears

By: Lost-Remembrance (Red Tail)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Fourteen:

Blood spilled from another wound inflicted on his body, the blood loss hitting him like a bullet as he fought to stay conscious, at least long enough to make sure he wouldn't scream in his sleep or a drugged stupor. He wouldn't let his captor's have the satisfaction of such a thing. Not even OZ could exploit a sound from him during their torture sessions. There was no way in hell he was going to let some high school student with an overly large ego get a scream.

"That's enough." Why did that voice sound so familiar? He managed to raise his head up, blinking in the light that was dimmed as another person stepped out, this time with burn marks covering his body and wrinkles from time mingled in. To say the least, it wasn't a very pretty sight.

Through his hazy vision, he managed to put a face to the name, vaugely wondering what had happened to distort his image so.

"So nice of us to meet again, 01." It was cold, holding more of an insane note than the last time.

"No so pleasant for me." He retorted back. The person chuckled, fingering the scorch marks marring the face.

"Since Zechs isn't here anymore, I guess I'll just have to deal with you, 'cause you're the next best thing."

"I won't tell you anything." Heero growled out through clenched teeth, eyes narrowing into a death glare.

"Oh," he replied back snidely, "I don't expect you to." He walked closer to Heero, pulling out a syringe full of some substance, a drug obviously but of what Heero could only guess.

He reached the bloodied body, suspended by chains and looking rather beaten up. Jason did a fine job. "You see," He whispered into Heero's ear as the teen struggled to get out of the restraints. As if that would work—Gundanium did wonders. "I have to get revenge for the destruction of Libra."

Heero snarled, "You'll die before you do, Quinze." The older man laughed.

He gripped Heero's chin, jerking his head the other way as he squirted the needle to make sure that there were no air pockets in the substance.

He put it into the nook of Heero's neck, getting the smallest of winces from the former Gundam pilot as he dispensed the substance into Heero's bloodstream.

He pulled away, Heero's breathing heavy as his body began fighting off the drug. "But," He ran a hand over Heero's chin, "I do want to hear you scream, though."

TBC


	15. 014: To Peace

Author's note: Here it is, after a long wait (and long time period) this story will hopefully be finished with this chapter. After much stress and headaches, interim's are out and my parents have yet to kill me (gasp!) and now… I smile as I type this and hope it will be a conclusion for yet another one of my stories.

Thanks are given to every reviewer and reader for this story! Sorry for the long wait on this chapter! I hope that you enjoy it!

Love, Red Tail

**_Snowy Fears_**  
By: Lost-Remembrance (Red Tail)

Chapter 014: To Peace

A hand clenched, causing the subordinates to look up at the leader of their group. Slowly, all eyes turned to a badly scarred and burned old man, Quinze.

"Boss?"

"He destroyed my dream," the man, fueled by hatred, growled. His eyes were burning with hatred and fire as he looked at the unconscious bloody pilot hanging by chains. His eyes narrowed, "He destroyed my battleship and the colonies hopes at freedom forever."

A cough interrupted the man's speech. Quinze paused as he looked at who interrupted him with cold and icy eyes before continuing on, "Make him scream."

The people around the table grinned, wide and cold smirks spanning from cheek to cheek.

"Sure thing, boss." The occupants at the table stood, a squeak and squeal of chairs resounding in the otherwise vacant room.

Quinze grinned and reached into his pocket, removing a cigarette. He closed his eyes and smiled to himself, hearing the men throw hits at the human punching bag to wake up the old war hero.

He exhaled, opening his eyes as he watched the smoke billow around him. His eyes gleamed maniacally, "Here's to peace."

…

The wind howled as the SUV rolled to a stop, snow hitting the windows and sticking. Relena wrapped a scarf tightly around her neck and zipped up her jacket further and wiggled her fingers. Nestled in warmth, she took a deep breath and opened the door, the others in the vehicle following suit.

The snow and cold air assaulted her as well as the other four Preventers. She turned and looked at them through the snow glare.

"It's right over there!" Quatre pointed, a shadowy haze signaling the house and their destination.

Nodding, Relena set off in that direction, careful of her steps. The waves from the ocean below sounded like screaming demons as they crashed against the jagged cliffs on the inn where Heero was housed—or where he was supposed to be housed.

"It's so cold!" Duo complained, hoping to lighten the solemn mood that fell over the group as they reached the doorway to the inn.

Relena knocked, and the door opened…

…

A cold laugh erupted from Quinze's throat as he stood from his chair, walking over to the panting teenager. The smell of sweat and blood filled the room.

Reaching forward, the older man's glove hand grabbed Heero's chin roughly, jerking the teen's cold and glaring eyes to meet his own.

He blew a puff of smoke into the youth's face, making the former pilot pull away on instinct. Quinze tightened his hold. Leaning forward, he whispered with a grin plastered on his face, "The fun is only beginning."

Heero spat in the man's face.

Pulling away, he wiped the spit from his face with disgust and snapped his fingers. The subordinates grinned and brought up knives, chains, and other devices.

Heero glared.

…

Relena and the other four dashed back to the waiting SUV after they learned of Heero's disappearance.

A chirruping noise filled the space of the car. Quatre gasped as he dug through his pockets.

"What is it, Winner?" Wufei questioned, arms crossed as he looked up from his spot in the back seat, unfortunately next to Duo.

The driver pulled the vehicle out of park and moved forward, slowly driving back to the town.

Quatre poudly produced a cell phone and flipped it open, talking to the caller.

"Who is it?" Duo questioned, leaning over the seat with a curious look on his face.

Shushing him, Quatre returned his attention to the caller. He stiffened slightly, his face becoming stern and grave at the same time.

"Yes, I understand." He hung up.

Silence fell over the car for a few moments.

"Who was it, Quatre?" Trowa softly questioned, choosing to first ask the blonde and break the silence.

"Lady Une."

Duo groaned, getting a reprimanding look from Wufei, who snorted.

"Duo," Quatre said, "You might want to bring out the black suitcase."

Duo perked up, "The black suitcase?" He questioned, looking interested as well as concerned.

"What's in the black suitcase?" Relena jumped when a black suitcase landed on her lap. Blinking, she looked at the other pilots before opening the zipper.

Wufei reached forward, grabbing a long black object from the case.

Relena's eyes landed on numerous firearms and knives of all kinds. She gasped and looked at the others.

Wufei pulled a sword from the long black object.

Quatre's voice rose over everyone else's in the vehicle. "We have orders from Lady Une."

…

Heero coughed, blood trickling down his lip and onto his chin. He panted, trying not to breathe too deeply as he felt one of his cracked ribs rub painfully across his left lung, scratching it.

Quinze continued to laugh, ringing through Heero's ears louder than the sounds of his flesh being torn, louder than any of his bones breaking, louder than his heartbeat.

Pain coursed through his veins.

All movement ceased as pounds were heard on door. Eyes turned frantic for the occupants as they scurried about, trying to hide the evidence of the splattered blood on the wall.

Heero continued to hand there, numb and almost dead to the world. He never cried out—not once.

Wood splintered as the door was thrown open, letting in the intruding shadows as well as snow that billowed into the room like frost demons.

The cold bit into Heero's flesh. His breath was visible in the now cold air.

Laughing, Quinze lifted a gun.

Shots were fired as Heero's tormentors fell with cries of pain and shock.

Heero thought he heard Relena's voice over the madness and mayhem.

"For peace!" The old scarred man snarled, firing the gun at Heero. Trowa aimed his gun, bringing the once thought dead-man to the ground, a pool of blood swirling around him.

Heero looked down after silence fell over the room except for the howl of the wind.

He saw blood trickling from the bullet wound and saw his vision darken and sway.

He coughed lightly, blood coming from his mouth. He saw Relena, crying and running towards him. It was getting harder and harder to breath, as if each breath took a toll on him. Each became shorter

Funny, Heero thought distantly as his mind began shutting down, he hadn't even felt it…

OWARI

Author's note: Buahahah! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed!

Love, Red Tail


	16. 015: Epilogue

Y'all thought I'd kill him? Buahahah!

_**Epilogue**_

The steady beeps from the heart monitor was what kept her going—know that he was still alive. Her hands were clenched, her skirt bunched up in her tight grip. Her shoulders were hunched; face downcast as she sat in the rather uncomfortable hospital chair. Her whole demeanor spoke of gloom and sorrow.

It had been three days.

A nurse walked in, quiet except for the click of her heels on the floor. She checked the drip line for the IV, inserted new drugs as well. Picking up the chart, she jotted down a few shorthand notes and, casting one last look at the patient and the silent guardian of the injured, she turned on her heel and walked away.

"Heero," Relena whispered except to the sleeping occupant. The doctors said that he had been comatose until yesterday when they discerned that he was just sleeping.

Now, it was only a matter of time before he opened his eyes.

A groan interrupted her, making her look towards the bed. She saw Heero clench his arm. Then, he tried to turn over.

Sitting up, Relena removed herself from the chair and walked over to the bed. She pulled the restraints holding Heero down. He, in turn, rolled over. Fast asleep.

A smile came to her lips, making them curl upward in a heart-warming gesture. She brushed his long bangs out of his eyes.

Moving back, she pulled the chair closer to his bed, her hand in a loose grip around him. She hummed a bit to sooth both him and herself. Closing her eyes, Relena still held the smile on her face.

She would wait forever for him…

_**OWARI**_


End file.
